Forever More
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: LadyBug goes to look after a sick family and leave Paris in the hands of Cat Noir. How does he cope? What happens when she comes back? I don't any Characters or any of the songs in this story, also not the best I've done, but I love these songs, Dark xx


**A/N: I don't own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir or any of their characters, I also don't own any of the songs, they come from Disney's Movie Beauty and the Beast, not some of my best work either but please let me know what you think, thanks Dark xx**

 **Adrien's / Cat Noir's Pov**

I landed on top of a rooftop near the Eiffel Tower after a clear night of patrolling, waiting for my Lady.

"Good evening Cat." I heard her say from behind me, I smiled broadly and spun around to face her, but my smile immediately dropped noticing the dull look on her face

"My Lady? What's wrong?"

"I have to leave Cat." She responded sadly

"What do you mean?"

"I need to leave Paris for a while, I have a sick relative who I need to go and take care of." I gave her a sad smile

"Then you need to go, don't you worry about me or Paris my lady, I'll be fine all by myself and I can take care of Paris as well in your absence."

"But what about the Akuma's?"

"My Lady there haven't been any Akuma's for over two months now, I doubt there will be any returning while you're gone, beside even if there are, I can handle it."

"But you can't cleanse them."

"So, I'll keep a hold of them until you return."

"But- "

"No buts, my lady your family needs you, go."

"Cat- "

"Go." She gave me a long look and put on a fake cheery smile before she nodded and turned away from me

"I'll be back as soon as I can Cat."

"Take as long as you need to My Lady." She nodded and swung out her yoyo, wrapping it around a nearby post and she swung off the rooftop. When she had gone, I dropped my smile.

 _I was the one who had it all,_

 _I was the master of my fate,_

I kept watching her swing away from me

 _I never needed anybody in my life,_

 _I learnt the truth too late,_

When I lost sight of her I jumped up onto the Eiffel Tower so I could still see her

 _I'll never shake away the pain,_

 _I close my eyes by she's still there,_

 _I let her steal into my melancholy heart,_

 _Its more than I can bare,_

I closed my eyes briefly in pain before opening them again and taking to a higher vantage point so I could keep watching her

 _Now I know shell never leave me,_

 _Even as she runs away,_

 _She will still torment me,_

 _Calm me, hurt me, move me, come what may,_

I felt all my emotions come out, watching her leaving and singing the words as they came to me

 _Wasting in my lonely tower,_

 _Waiting by an open door_

 _I'll fool myself she'll walk right in and be with me forever more,_

Kept rising higher and higher keeping her in my sights

 _I rage against the trails of love I curse the fading light_

 _Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach,_

 _She never out of sight,_

Once at the top of the Eiffel Tower I stood a watched her swinging further and further away from me

 _Now I know she'll never leave me_

 _Even as she fades from view she will still inspire me, be a part of everything I do_

 _Wasting in my lonely tower waiting by an open door,_

 _I'll fool myself she'll walk right in,_

 _And as the long, long nights begin,_

 _I'll think of all that might have been waiting here forever more._

She finally disappeared from my sights and sighed

"At least I know that she'll be coming back to me." I climbed down from the tower and headed how before my time ran out.

 _Two weeks later- Adrien / Cat Noir's Pov_

It had been a long two weeks for me, not seeing Ladybug every day, but I knew I had to stay strong for her, and for Paris, I was currently patrolling all of Paris, covering Ladybugs parts as well as my own, knowing I couldn't leave a single area uncovered, I went to our meeting place every night since she had left, to wait for her to return to me, she hadn't so far.

As I got closer to our vantage point I could hear someone singing, I frowned not recognising the voice, I crept closer to listen.

 _Days in the sun  
When my life has barely begun  
Not until my whole life is done  
Will I ever leave you_

 __I crept even closer to see the back of Ladybug! She's back! She hadn't noticed my arrival, so I stayed quiet as she continued to sing.

 _Will I tremble again  
To my dear one's gorgeous refrain  
Will you now forever remain  
Out of reach of my arms_

I frowned wondering what she was singing about, but at the same time, I was admiring what a gorgeous voice she had.

 _All those days in the sun  
What I'd give to relive just one  
Undo what's done  
And bring back the light_

'What was this song about? Ladybug, why are you so sad?'

 _Oh, I could sing of the pain these dark days bring  
The spell we're under  
Still, it's the wonder of us I sing of tonight_

'Spell?' I kept frowning but I kept silent just listening to her sing

 _How in the midst of all this sorrow  
Can so much hope and love endure  
I was innocent and certain  
Now I'm wiser but unsure_

 _I can't go back into my childhood  
That my father made secure_

 _I can feel a change in me  
I'm stronger now but still not free_

 _Days in the sun  
Will return, we must believe  
As lovers do  
That, days in the sun will come shining through_

When she had finished, I took a step towards her but made enough noise to announce my presence, she spun around with a shocked gasp, I gasped when I saw her face, she was so sad, she was crying

"Cat." Was all she said before she flung herself into my arms, wound my arms around her and hugged her tight

"My Lady, what's wrong?"

"Oh Cat, we lost my family member, she was too sick, there was nothing anyone could do."

"Oh Ladybug, I'm so sorry." She shook in my hold

"I've missed you so much Cat, all I wanted was to come back to you and hug you."

"I've missed you too Ladybug, my Lady, I've missed you so much."

"I heard your song Cat, I'll always come back to you, I'll never leave you." I squeezed her tightly

"That means so much to hear it from you Ladybug, I heard your song as well, you have a fantastic voice." I felt her tremble with a giggle

"Thank you, Cat, you have a pretty amazing voice too, will you sing me a song?" I sigh happily

"Yeah, why down we sit down?" she nodded against my chest and we pulled apart and walked over to the edge of the rooftop and sat down together, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she lent her head on my shoulder

 _Tale as old as time,  
True as it can be,  
Barely even friends,  
Then somebody bends,  
Unexpectedly,_

I felt her giggle, as he body shook, I smiled down at her

 _Just a little change,  
Small to say the least,  
Both a little scared,  
Neither one prepared,  
Beauty and the beast,_

"Just like us huh Chaton?" I chuckled

 _Ever just the same,  
Ever a surprise,  
Ever as before and ever just as sure as the sun will rise,_

 _Ever just the same,_  
 _Ever a surprise,  
Ever as before,  
Ever just as sure,  
As the sun will rise,_

 _Tale as old as time,  
Tune as old as song,  
Bitter sweet and strange,  
Finding you can change,  
Learning you were wrong,_

 _Certain as the sun,  
Rising in the east,  
Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the beast,_

I felt her sit up, as she looked at me and joined me signing the last lines

 _Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme,  
Beauty and the beast._

"Thank you, Cat, I needed that." I smiled and nodded

"Anytime My Lady." She smiled before she leant forward and pecked my lips before pulling away

"My Kitty." My cheeks flushed but a blinding smile lit up my face making her laugh, I was glad to see the happiness fill her eyes again, she was back, My Lady was back with me forever more.


End file.
